The present invention relates generally to a preoiling system for machinery bearings and parts for lubricating same prior to motion of the machinery.
Existing internal combustion engines, for example, rely on an oil pump driven in an accessory manner by the engine. As normal oil pressure dos not occur until moments after engine starting is initiated, lubrication during cranking and start up is inadequate. Accordingly, a relatively high amount of wear occurs during cranking and the first moments of engine operation by reason of less than normal lubrication for a period of seconds or until the oil gallery and oil passageways are suitably pressurized. The advent of multi-viscosity oils has alleviated the problem to some degree in that such oil flows more rapidly than single viscosity oil however fast idle speeds during initial start up of the engine are common to modern automobile engines and can result in, at least momentarily inadequate engine lubrication.
To the extent the prior art is known, certain prior patents have been concerned with this problem but have endeavored to solve the problem by the aspiration of oil or oil vapor into the fuel intake system for lubrication of upper piston, cylinders and valve components with no provision made for lubricating other moving engine components. Similarly, other types of machinery are subject to inadequate lubrication prior to normal operation of the associated lubrication system.